


Sweet Dreams

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Captain - Freeform, Captain Levi, F/M, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, NSFW, attack on titan - Freeform, heichou - Freeform, lance corporal, lance corporal levi - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get interesting when Levi has a wet dream in bed beside you ;) NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

“I feel so rebellious, sleeping in the captain’s quarters.” You smiled playfully as you climbed into bed beside Levi, who smiled coyly in return.

“Don’t get too excited now; it’s best we keep this as our little secret.” Leaning over to stroke your hair gently, he placed his lips to your forehead, leaving a gentle kiss upon your temple before laying down. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.’ Smiling warmly, you turned yourself toward him and curled up into a comfortable position. 

Levi wasn’t much of a cuddler, not that he would admit anyway. He acted like he only did it when the mood happen to strike him, but you knew him well enough by now that deep down, he secretly enjoyed it. That’s why whenever you cuddled up to him just before he really fell fast asleep, he would never push you away. Instead he would pretend to ‘shift’ in his sleep until his arm was draped over your side.

Not but five minutes later, you felt his hand ever-so-slyly glide over your hip and you glanced over to see his eyes shut; he looked peaceful as ever. His jaw finally slack, instead of fixed in a hard-set line as was his usual expression. 

After admiring him for perhaps just a moment longer, you decided to try and get some rest. Tucking your head into his chest, you took a deep breath, exhaling against his neck through your nose as you let out a content sigh. He twitched slightly beneath you, uttering a small noise that you couldn’t quite make out as his hand pulled you just a bit closer to him.

Laughing to yourself quietly, you took the liberty of casting an arm over his hips, letting your hand brush against his upper thigh as you shut your eyes to sleep. A short while later, your hand slid against his thigh involuntarily and you discovered that his hips were rocking slightly.

Your brow furrowed in curiosity and you parted your lips to speak, when a quiet groan escaped his throat. The noise caught you off-guard and sent a thrilling shiver down your spine that lit a fire in the pit of your stomach. The noise was new to you, as you and Levi had never found the proper time to consummate your relationship. 

During the day, both of you were always too busy and at night, you usually found yourself in your separate quarters, as was expected of you, since no one knew that you were together. When you did manage to sneak into his room at night, both of you were too paranoid to try anything, for fear of gathering any unwanted attention.

“(Y/N), fuck.” Levi chewed on his lip, choking back a gentle moan that caused you to blush and readjust yourself in the bed. 

You pressed your thighs together, in hopes to quell the pressure that was building between them.

Another groan left his lips, this one louder than the last. A breathy sigh followed as his breathing became more ragged. His hips seemed to be following the same pattern, moving more noticeably now as he writhed beside you tepidly.

Biting your lip, you tried to resist, but it was difficult. Cautiously, you began to retract your hand from his hip, but in the process, you discovered something far more intriguing. 

Your hand brushed against the base of his erection, but you couldn’t tell how large it was, so naturally, you had to find out. Gently, you stroked his length upward with the back of your two first fingers. Feeling through his boxers, you could tell he was not too big, but definitely not too small. The thought of feeling it inside you crept into your brain and you tried to shake it out as the pressure was mounting between your legs. 

Fueled by lust, you leaned over and pressed your lips to his jawline lazily, trailing kisses along to his lips.

Groaning softly, his eyes fluttered open and you bit your lip, in hopes that he wouldn’t be unhappy about you disturbing his apparently eventful slumber.

Quite the opposite ensued; his lips attached to yours instinctively and he rolled you on to your back, pinning you beneath him. His words came out broken apart, interrupted by his ragged, heavy breathing and laced between kisses.

“I can’t wait any longer. Please, I want you.” His teeth tugged at your lip as his erection grazed against your panties. 

“Take me, please fucking take me. Levi, I need you.” You hardly had enough time to catch your breath before he ripped off your sleep shirt and attacked your neck with his mouth, leaving kisses and bite marks all along your neck and collarbone as his hands explored the rest of your body generously.

Pinching your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, he smirked as you squirmed beneath him, moaning helplessly.

“You like that, do you? I wonder how you’ll like this.” With a devious grin, he lowered himself to the height of your breasts, taking your nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. 

The sensation of that alone was nearly enough to satisfy you, but he didn’t stop there. Suddenly, two warm fingers were circling your center. He slid them up and down at an agonizingly slow pace along your slit, venturing deeper only slightly and haphazardly. 

“You’re so wet. Is that all for me?” He pressed his lips to your ear, whispering seductively and he teased one finger inside of you.

“Yes, sir.” The pleasure was already so intense, your breathing was uneven and you were more than ready for him. 

Twitching with anticipation, you thrust your hips forward, urging his fingers inside. Following your rhythm, he pumped them in and out of you slowly, biting and sucking on your ear as he did so.

“Sir? I like that. Good girl. Now, tell me, do you want this?” With his free hand, he guided your hand to his erection, which was now throbbing. 

“Yes, Sir, please. Fuck me.”

“As you wish.” 

Not a moment later, his cock plunged into you and you arched your back, sinking yourself further down onto length. His hands found your breasts again and began massaging them as he began thrusting, groaning as he stared down at you intently, watching you moan for him. He enjoyed it; the more you moaned, the firmer his erection got and it felt so fucking good. You matched his pace and began to shift your hips at a different rhythm, urging him to go faster as you desperately searched for your release.

His strong hands made their way to your hips, gripping them tightly as he leaned back, thrusting into you harder and deeper than before, until you hit your climax and began convulsing in pleasure as your juices poured out onto his cock.

“Did you cum, baby?’ Still pounding his length into you, he spoke through gritted teeth, watching you in your state of ecstasy.

“Yes, Sir. Oh, fuck, thank you, Sir.” Your voice quivered as your felt the pressure building again.

“Want to cum again?” His smirk was ever so devious as he slowed his pace, pushing himself into you as deep as he could.

“Please, Sir.”

Abruptly, he stopped and pulled out, smacking your behind gently. "Sit up and turn over. Get on all fours.” His voice was so stern, but not in the way it usually was around the troops. This time, it was also sensual.

Without hesitation, you obeyed and assumed the position. You held still a moment, nearly dying of anticipation as you awaited his touch. 

Then, to your surprise, you experienced something foreign to you. It wasn't a finger or his cock, but rather his tongue; and it felt better then anything you had ever felt before. 

Your knees grew weak as he expertly danced his tongue against your clit and you could feel yourself nearing the edge again, when he stopped, leaving you anxious and wanting, but only long enough for the edge to wear off. 

Then, he plunged his entire length into you from behind, thrusting unapologetically as he gave you your release, before finding his own. He pulled out, groaning aggressively as he continued to stroke himself, until he came onto your lower back.

His frame fell beside yours and the two of you lay there gasping for breath until you came down from your respective highs. His arm extended and he pulled you in close, kissing the top of your head as you laid there peacefully in the afterglow of your escapade. 

“Why did we wait so long to do that?’ Levi let out a small, very rare chuckle as he absently trailed his fingers along your spine.

“I don’t know, but let’s never wait that long again.” You returned the quiet laugh as you leaned up and kissed him lips gently. 

“I don’t believe we will. Not after that.” Smiling contently, he shut his eyes to drift back off to sleep.

“Good. Sweet dreams, darling. Hopefully, all those wet dreams are out of your system for a while.” He opened his eyes long enough to see you wink at him playfully, to which he responded with a grin.

“We’ll see about that. Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
